User talk:MartialArtist
Hi MartialArtist -- we are excited to have Reversopedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro adminship please! Can i be admin? --Huge_bob 12:57, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for asking, but this Wiki is small, and I don't need another Admin right now. May I ask why you're asking? The article Keyboard is a very good contribution to , and I hope you continue editing and making Contributions to . If you speak a different language, you can make a different language , and Admin it. MartialArtist 23:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I've written Barack Obama. --Huge_bob 21:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Adolf Hitler Thanks for your edits on Adolf Hitler, it got even more funny! Golden Eagle 12:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You're Welcome. MartialArtist 07:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Subarticles To all Users who made contributions to , now has a new feature: Subarticles. Since it's against the Policies of this Wiki to create articles about false facts, we can now make an article within the article, about a subject of the article. For example, in the article NASCAR, there's a Subarticle of Henry P. Smellyfut (The inventor of the NASCAR condiment application system). When making a Subarticle, just follow this format: (Body of Normal Part of The Article) (Body of The Subarticle) ---- Links *Example Link *Example Link An article can have more than one Subarticle, but no more Subarticles than three. When making a Subarticle, add the category: Category:Articles With Subarticles. Here's the article, NASCAR for an example of a Subarticle. MartialArtist 00:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) 9:00-10:00 AM PST To All Users who has contributed to , Between 9:00 and 10:00 AM Pacific Standard Time, all Wikis will be protected. You will still be able to read all of the Wikis, but there won't be any edting. MartialArtist 22:36, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Subarticles?? MartialArtist, I though the point of this Wiki was humorous and fun false facts, so why is that against the policies so that we have to make subarticles?? --Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 16:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hi TimeMaster, I'm not Requiring that there has to be Subarticles, but it's more of a feature on . Subarticles are for if you want to make an article about a subject that isn't true, and is mentioned on one of the articles. Thanks for asking for clarification, MartialArtist 07:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page To All Users Who have made Contributions to , The look of the Main Page has currently been changed, and there is now a news section on the Main Page. MartialArtist 22:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page News Section To All Users Who has made Contributions to , The News Section on the Main Page has currently been updated. MartialArtist 06:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Content The Category:Content is a base category made by the default CreateWiki Script for all of the categories related to the wiki's subject. You must categorize categories so they are connected to the map of wikia. This category simply organizes categories related to the subject of the wiki. It is best not to deleted or the wiki will suffer massive in-organization. I know a wiki which got its base categories deleted and it's hard to find everything now. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) MartialArtist, sorry for any confusion but I made that template just to another coloring template, I had no idea that that was actually a clone of the Wikipedia Main Page. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't like WikiDumpers, either. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) "The Church of the Edible Peanut is in the small town of Roland, South Jupiter." I hope you will change your church entry back to the oiginal. It's funnier - "Shell" doesn't make sense, and the implication of it being a real church is entirely specious! The name of the Wiki is Reversopedia, so if anyone mistakes it for a real church, you are not responsible... Spotlight Request Reversopedia is in great shape and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LifeMusic Wiki Hey! I was wondering if you would like to join LifeMusic Wiki, a wiki I created on Christian music. It's not that old and we would much apprecitate your help. God bless! Master Fredcerique 20:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know... the wiki is on spotlight now. I just saw it elsewhere on Wikia. --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 19:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Site image Do you like it? It thought I did pretty good. Feel free to undo if you disagree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Check Out My Article Hi! I created Harry Potter! If you don't like it, feel free to change it. 19:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Is there not any way that it can stay? If I could simply change the titles of the articles-and every instance that they are mentioned then surely I could make those articles acceptable. It took me a whle to write all that I did and I wouldn't want to see it wasted. Can't we just assume that I'm following rule 3 a little more than others and that you ought to follow rule 10 in this instance, in the Reversopedia:Simplified ruleset ? Or is that just a little too cheeky? :L I'd like to save my articles from deletion without changing them a horrendous amount. If it's possible to have the titles changed to some already existing words and people's names (perhaps actors or other "celebrities") then I would be able to change the spelling of every mention of them throughout the article and everything would be "fine and dandy"- I'll even write an article about "fine and dandy" afterwards :) I could write to you the new title I wish each of the articles in question to be changed to- for example "Arnold Levoss" to be changed to "Frédéric François Chopin" etc... And that would sort the conflict with the policies right? Thanks for any help you'll be able to provide on this matter. Karaway 05:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Karaway. :That page is auto-installed when you create a wiki, don't know how much it was edited... --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 13:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ok :L So I might have been reading false rules then? That's fine then. Any idea if it's possible for me to change the titles of those articles- or send someone who can change them a list of the title changes? I hate to inconvenience anyone- I'd do it myself if I knew how or could but that might just be for people with moderator status so may be out of my influence. Also- I've actually archived all of my articles on my own laptop so if it's easier to delete them rather than edit them then I could simply post the articles again except with different titles... Seems like the more bothersome route but whatever is easiest for you guys. Karaway 15:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Karaway Noob > Tube Hey, it's Kris159. I'm just wondering why you moved Noob to Tube? --Kris159 18:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC)